Baron Helium
Baron Helium is a rogue experimental helium-powered robot from an unknown universe created by KoopaGalaxain. To say he has a disturbing pastime is a bit of an understatement. Name Baron Helium's name is a combination of the English words 'Baron' and 'Helium'. His name is also a play on words of the phrase 'Helium Balloon', as 'Baron' is sometimes found as a mistranslation of the latter word in Japanese media that has been translated to English. Appearance While internally, Baron Helium bears several mechanical systems to allow him to function, externally he resembles a bright orange, approximately-humanoid shaped balloon, complete with an expanding skin made of rubber and several artificial polymers. Baron Helium wears two gold pauldrons and a tank of helium strapped to his 'back', and carries an oversized sewing needle with him at all times. History Originally the brainchild of a brilliant scientist, Baron Helium was invented to show the world a new way of powering machines, using the humble noble gas helium as a resource. Using a complicated system of pneumatics and a miniaturised fusion reactor, the scientist was able to create a robot that had almost zero effect on the environment, besides producing plenty of oxygen and lithium from its fusion reactor that could be used elsewhere. One night, when the scientist was asleep, Baron Helium...felt something. Slowly but surely, he felt sensations for the very first time. He felt the helium gas moving about his internal components, keeping him alive. He heard the fans circulating the vital element around his orange form. Wanting to learn more about the world, he snuck down the stairs from the storeroom that had become his home, and silently turned on a vacant computer in the corner of the living room of the house the scientist owned. Feeling the pressure of all the mechanical systems and chemical elements and compounds inside him, he typed a simple phrase into the search engine, using the best words he could think of to form the short sentence: "WHAT MAKES A BODY INFLATED." After pondering over the links that lay before him for a while, he clicked the first one on the page. Within minutes, he was shaking with horror. How could humans want to defile themselves in such a way, and for their own pleasure? He couldn't comprehend it! It was then that Baron Helium realised what he needed to do. He needed to go on a trip. A little experiment to find out how much the humans, with their bodies made of flesh, could take. Using a secret function of his information processors, he managed to harvest the data of the creator of one of the creepy drawings he had found. Trying not to make too much noise, he tore off an enlarged sewing needle from a large trophy for embroidery that had belonged to the scientist's young daughter, and slipped out of the house. He was on a mission, and was sure that he would see it through to its completion. Pumping helium into his circular head, Baron Helium felt it flatten out and expand, as he slowly began to rise into the air. He then activated a set of thrusters in his feet, and flew across the dim skies, zeroing in on his target. Upon touchdown, he quickly struck the handle of the run-down house's front door, knocking it off, then pushed the door open with a shrill creaking sound. He could hear the light breathing of a sleeping person from the floor above him. The human's room had its walls plastered in similar bizarre images to the ones Baron Helium had seen earlier. The robot's eyes narrowed in disgust. Silently approaching the sleeping person lying next to a desk where his next creation lay unfinished, Baron Helium quickly unhooked one end of the tube running from his helium tank (sealing the hole in his skin that was left behind to keep it from sagging), and jammed it straight into the sleeping human's open mouth. Immediately the human awoke, muffled screams echoing down the open tube as what was left of their oral cavity oozed out around the jammed gas line. Flicking a switch on the side of the helium tank, Baron Helium watched as the gas that was originally destined for his fusion reactor began pumping into the human's body, through the huge wound the tube had made in the back of their throat. Slowly but surely, a terrific crackling noise could be heard as the gas infiltrated the helpless inflation 'artist's tissues, and soon their body began to 'round off'. Every fold in the human's skin was gone, and Baron Helium couldn't help but think that the smoothness of the helpless person's skin reminded him of his own. He wanted to make some remark about how in reality, the human wasn't nearly as large as the poor characters in his 'art', but he knew now was not the time. He gripped the oversized needle in his hand tightly, and moved towards the human, whose eyes looked at him listlessly. "THE DATA GATHERED FROM THIS EXPERIMENT SHALL BE...MOST INTERESTING." With one quick jab, the human's body ruptured, showering the robot with blood and tattered flesh. It was then that the machine realised something about what it would do next... its mission was not yet over. "LET THE EXPERIMENTS BEGIN!" ''Council of Creators While still a minor character, multiple versions of Baron Helium have appeared in this series, making him a recurring character of sorts. The Girl In Blue In this episode, Universe 1's version of Baron Helium attacked a concert, using his needle and helium tank to detonate a rapper by the name of Lil' Akuma. After being pursued by MechaKingGhidorah789, he attempted to do the same to the Creator, but was cornered by the arrival of the other Creators, before suddenly being burst by Key Mace. What's this? The Hero Born Anew! Rebirth: Cdr! Universe 1's Baron Helium was one of the monsters revived by Ultraman Belial's Giga Battlenizer, and was sent to attack the Creators. Baron Helium was no match for Cdr, who dispatched the Helium Robot with a Cinerama Shot. Shadow Paradigm An alternate Baron Helium from an unspecified universe somehow found his way into Universe 1, most likely through the portal device constructed by Hokuto Black King or the rift Aetherium created to enter the universe and start his attack. After witnessing the Creators discussing their plans at a cliff on Ustin's coastline, this Baron Helium attempted to flee, but gently collided with a GlobalNews helicopter after floating away. Undamaged by this, Baron Helium drifted off and wasn't seen again, having effectively replaced the Baron Helium who was destroyed in ''The Girl In Blue. ''Koopa's Birthday Surprise A Shadow Replica of Baron Helium was among the monsters recreated by Draemas to battle the Creators inside Cavern Cell. After attempting to attack Wolfzilla, he was suddenly burst by Scoobs, the shadow making up the Replica Baron Helium quickly reforming into Europium to continue its attack. Abilities * '''Flight': Baron Helium can pump helium into his head and upper body to make himself float, then activate thrusters in his feet to control his speed and direction, allowing him to fly at moderate speeds. * Needle: After pumping helium gas into his victims, Baron Helium will use a needle to rupture his helpless 'prey'. Trivia * Welp, Indominus, you've tempted fate once again! I like to be subversive with my satire, so I feel this creation of mine has turned out very well, even if it took me a while to decide on Baron Helium's design! * Baron Helium's method of 'bursting' opponents with his needle and helium tank to kill them was based on the main gameplay mechanic of the Dig Dug series of games. Category:Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Explicit Content Category:Parody Kaiju